Obsession
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: You make it so incredibly difficult not to fall to obsession. Sweet, delicious, sinful obsession.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters

**A/N:** I have little to do these days other than deal with the drama that is my life. My writing is truly a comfort to have in these times. Therefore, I decided to write a oneshot for you all while I toil away to try to write a next chapter to The Courtship that I do not have to trash. This story is a bit out of my range, since I've never written anything quite this 'risque' in a way. I hope that you will enjoy it regardless. Please review and comment.

* * *

**Obsession  
**

By Kurai Hitokiri

* * *

Obsession is an unhealthy disease for one to be inflicted with.

It saps and drains at your energy. Makes you unable to eat or sleep. It inspires madness and insanity in one's once orderly mind.

I have seen many a madman come and go in my young life.

There are those who beg and pine at my feet for my attentions. Those who lust and hunger for my body. Those that look upon me and desire the power that being mine would bring.

All these things are fixations. In short, obsessions that all hold dormant within their bodies.

I loathe those weaknesses and find them to be detestable in mankind.

But you make it so difficult.

So _hard_ not to fall to obsession.

Every moment I spend in your cherished presence brings that feverish insanity upon me.

I know every smile that your rough face makes. Every _wrinkle_ that plagues your perfect features when you frown or smile.

When you stand beside me, tall and proud in your green vestments, it takes every bit of my much cherished self-control to resist observing your every move.

To watch how your cobalt blue eyes flicker with devotion whenever I am in need. To see how your muscles ripple beneath your tunic as you adjust your footing.

To observe how your golden locks fall so endearingly across your forehead…

To hungrily yearn to kiss your sun chaffed lips that so tantalizingly taunt me as they form mighty words.

I hate this weakness you have instilled within me. I loathe the madness that courses through my veins as fire.

As I sit here, desperately observing you, it still consumes me in its all absorbing wake and leaves me trembling.

Still, you stand, innocently unaware as you rifle through old stacks of books.

A bead of sweat trickles down your brow in a thin stream. Your breathing is labored, yet your smile remains upon your lovely face as you lick your lips, driving me to near _insanity_.

Yet you oh so hatefully continue in your innocent ways. Living another stack of books so I can see the way your muscles clench and fall. Jealously observing the dribbles of sweat that mar your beautiful face.

You do not know the _agony_ that your presence brings me.

You turn your face upon my own, smile vanishing as you behold my features.

"Highness," you say, deep baritone sending unnatural shivers down my spine, "you look so… flushed. Does the heat fatigue you?"

'_Oh no, the heat does not fatigue me,'_ I think, very conscious of your adam's apple bobbing as you swallow roughly. '_The disease which you inflict upon me does, rather.'_

"Your Highness?" You come closer, so unbearably close…

And I lose it.

Fall so _deliciously_ into oblivion.

Without a single word, my lips are against yours; hungry, searching.

My fingers find home in your hair, massaging and desperately pulling you closer.

Moments later you respond, grasping me weakly 'gainst you, needing... _wanting_ to feel closer.

The heat in the room, which once seemed so tolerable, has become an inferno to scorch our very souls.

Never have I needed anyone so much as I need you.

We separate moments later, lips kiss swollen, eyes wanting.

A gentle hand falls 'gainst my face, ghosting over my cheeks as your darkened eyes look carefully into my own.

I know that you have been infected with my disease. Infected by the insanity that burns me so.

This moment of peace does not last long.

For mere moments later we are engulfed in madness again…

Engulfed in obsession.

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite my cup of tea, but I feel it came out well. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. I'd love to hear what your opinions are.


End file.
